


23 Questions

by orange_soda (cider_donut)



Series: 23 Questions, 23 Answers [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Heavy - Freeform, Hopefully this is moody, M/M, Take A Breather, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cider_donut/pseuds/orange_soda
Summary: Remember that morning, when we sat on the roof of our house, and stared at the sky?
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: 23 Questions, 23 Answers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138094
Kudos: 5





	23 Questions

Dearest, Kim Mingyu. Let's play a game. 🐸

1\. Remember that morning, when we sat on the roof of our house, and stared at the sky?   
2\. Remember how we laughed as we drifted our eyes across the atmospheric canvas, and argued over which shade of blue the sky possessed?  
3\. Remember the clouds, the cotton candy pieces swimming across the overhead ocean?

4\. As the clouds shifted, I remember you pointed to one of them and said it reminded you of Aji. What was it like, losing him?  
5\. I remember the evenings we cried together, who knew losing a dog could be so miserable?

6\. Who was Aji to you? A pet? A brother? A son?  
7\. How is Minho?  
8\. Does he miss his father?  
9\. Have you even told him about me?  
10\. How did you feel when you got the call, when my car was disfigured, smoke gliding out of the hood, smashed into concrete?

11\. They say people are numb; were you?

12\. How did it feel? Were you numb like the way our ears were in winter, dull, but full of pain?

13\. Why aren't you choosing to answer these questions?  
14\. Let me ask you some more, then. What is grief?  
15\. What is loss?  
16\. What is "moving on"?  
17\. Do you know the answers?  
18\. Have you experienced all of them?  
19\. Or not? Are you still in the process of denial?  
20\. When will the clock stop ticking, when whatever it is that holds your heart together bursts apart? Will you still be in denial then?

21\. I remember the evenings we rode the Ferris wheel, and how you smiled as the ride launched us slowly into the city skyline, our apartment window a speck of dust amongst the neon lights. Look out there, see the Ferris wheel and the sunset?

22 (not a question). Breathe, Mingyu, look outside and let the weight on your shoulder, all the stress you have been through, feel it release, and breathe because what you have been through isn't easy, but you need to loosen your grip on something that can't be held.

23\. Gyu, when will you learn to let go?

With love, your one and only, Xu Minghao.

**Author's Note:**

> If you felt like a heavy blanket floated onto you and like you need a breather, then good!
> 
> Thank you for reading everyone! I had fun writing this!


End file.
